Moments That We Spend With Each Other
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: This is Yuuki and Zero's relationship growing together in four years. As she helped him cope with his pain all these years, Yuuki was always there to hold his hand through the tough times. YuukiXZero. No bashing please...
1. Preface: How Zero Entered My Life

_**I don't own VK characters or the story itself! This story is Yuuki and Zero's childhood together in the four years they knew each other. I decided to write this story because i really thought about how much Zero and Yuuki were really close and I wanted the story to be a behind-the-scenes look on their lives when they were children.**_

_**Preface**_

I remember that night, that snowy night that was covered in blood. The scent was rancid all over the air that was around me. I was cleaning my room that dark, snowy night when a heard about several knocks before I answered the door. I came down the hall smiling wondering if Headmaster Cross was ever coming back tonight. Since, the snowstorm was getting worse by the hour; I really didn't expect him to come back in this weather. I answered the door and there was Headmaster Cross and next to him was a boy, a boy about the same age as me with vengeful eyes that scared me a little bit. He was covered in human blood from his face to his shoes that he was wearing. I didn't know how to react to all this because it reminded me of my attack a month ago which Kaname-sama saved me. As I was staring at him, Headmaster introduced him to me, **"This is Zero Kiryu. His family was murdered by a vampire and he is stay with us for now on. Yuuki, can you please take him to the bathroom and get him into clean clothes. I'll be back. I have to report this incident to the authorities." **Headmaster guided him to me as he walked into the snowy night alone. I shut the door to the house and walked Zero to the bathroom. He looked like he didn't want to be here or something was just troubling him. I started to talk to him about how old he is and where did he live. He didn't answer me at all, just stared at me blankly. I came closer to him as I was bathing him and started to scrub away his scars; he just looked so lifeless in his appearance but it seemed he didn't mind that I was touching him. I was washing his neck when I saw the most blood covered on his body on his neck. I scrubbed it off and nothing was there on his neck. I knew that he was depressed and struggling to not think of his past. I put on his new clothes for him that I found in my room, I also showed him the guest room which was now his new room for now on. He got in the bed and fell asleep. I looked at him and I felt sorry for him that dark, cold, snowy night when his life was about to change forever…

I know it was short but please review this story!


	2. Creating A Open Heart

_**Two months later when I was eleven years old…**_

As I got the know Zero, he wasn't the most talkative boy I ever known. He was so insecure about his environment and never really cared about being here with me or Headmaster. I looked at my plate and saw cabbage, sushi, onigiri, and some tempura as I looked at his plate; he didn't touch anything on his plate which I was worried was Zero falling apart before my eyes. My fear was he going to run away from here and never come back to us. Headmaster continued eating his tempura he made himself, he looked at Zero and started to talk to him, **"Zero, are you going to eat the tempura I made and the other things on your plate?" **Zero removed himself from the table like it reminded him of something just by the look in his eyes; he pushed the chair back to the table and headed towards the bedroom. Headmaster continued to eat as he walked out, I was going to follow Zero to the bedroom and when I got there he started to pull out a pocketknife and was about to harm himself. My eyes widened as I screamed at him as I came running into his room weeping in front of him. He looked so astonished at the fact that I came to stop him from doing what he was going to do, "**Why would you harm yourself like this Zero? I know the pain of the past still hurts you but I am here and Headmaster too." **I grabbed his left hand and held it near my heart. My heart was opened to him to take his pain to me and never be upset like this ever again. Zero didn't say a word that time either seeing that he knew I would cry for him not to do the things he was planning on doing to himself. I remembered when he started to speak to me and asked me this question, **"Why would you care about me so much when you should care about yourself first?" **I looked at him and smiled just to make him smile back and I was even astounded that he was talking to me, **"Because, I know you need me and I can't let you suffer like this every day! I just can't see you like this! That is why I care." **Zero looked down at himself for getting me involved in his sorrow. I knew that what I meant was true and as I was trying to unlock that heart of his; I felt that he would be able to become my friend in time.

_**Next day…**_

Headmaster legally adopted me as his daughter well, just finding it out. I didn't even know I was his daughter at that time, because I was thinking about the day when Kaname-sama saved my life. I really think about Kaname-sama everyday and it makes me feel so happy and when he comes to see me doing well. I heard a few knocks, gentle knocks when Zero and I were talking about some things. I ran out of Zero's room and went to the door. I opened the door and I saw Kaname-sama smiling at me and holding me in his arms. He knew that I was at the door but I was trying to trick him that it wasn't me at the door. Headmaster came to the entrance of the door and saw Kaname, "**I see Yuuki is starting to have a habit opening doors without seeing the eye hole." **Headmaster made fun of me for opening the door for Kaname-sama. It wasn't my fault I was so short for an eleven-year old. Kaname-sama was still talking to Headmaster about some personal stuff when I made Zero go back into his room because I didn't want him to meet Kaname-sama yet. He looked at me like something was wrong, **"Why do you smell like fresh spring lilies?" **I blushed at him and I thought he could sense Kaname-sama's presence here since he is a vampire hunter. **"I used Headmaster's fresh spring lilies cologne. I loved the smell so I sprayed so much." **I laughed sarcastically since I was stalling for Kaname-sama to leave just to get what he came for. Then, I heard the door slam I rushed from Zero's bedroom and saw Headmaster all cheery as Zero curiously followed me to the entrance of the house asking Headmaster a question, **"Who was here at the house? And why was Yuuki wearing your cologne?" **I sighed in anxiety. I am so glad he didn't figure out that Kaname-sama was here after all. Zero went back into his room and shut the door shunning me and Headmaster from him. **"You went in my cologne?" **He sniffed the arm of my dress I was wearing, **"That was Kaname's cologne. Not mine." **I walked into my room and sat on my bed just thinking of a way to get Zero I understand Kaname-sama like I do. I know about his past, his family was killed by a vampire similar to Kaname-sama and that affected his life and made a new chapter in my life as he appeared for a reason. There has to be a way for Zero to meet Kaname-sama without trying to kill him for revenge. I was thinking and thinking for hours figuring what I should do about this situation. Then, it hit me! One night, I will invite Kaname-sama to dinner as Headmaster and Zero are eating dinner I can bring Kaname and introduce him to Zero and he can get along with him without any violence. That was my plan. I went to sleep on my plan and planned the day to be next Thursday night.

_**Next Thursday Night Came By…**_

Zero, Headmaster and I set-up a graceful dinner table setting for Kaname-sama without Zero knowing anything about Kaname-sama's true identity: a vampire. Zero was taking a bite of umeboshi when I ran to the door and yelled, **"Kaname-sama!" **I giggled. He came behind the corner as I was holding his hand to meet Headmaster and Zero. Zero suddenly sensed Kaname's aura and stood up without hesitation. He grabbed his knife and charged at Kaname's arm and said, **"You smell just like that woman that cursed me with her fangs!" **Kaname pulled the knife out of his arm and let it fall to the ground. I was screaming at Zero to stop this since this was supposed to be a meeting between Zero and Kaname-sama. It didn't happen that way. Headmaster sat there eating the umeboshi and sashimi not paying attention to what happened since it was among me, Zero and Kaname-sama. Zero went to his room and slammed the door shut. I apologized to Kaname-sama for everything that happened night, he smiled and said, **"I am fine Yuuki-chan, don't worry about that stab wound, it will heal quickly. I was worried about your feelings being hurt." **I spoke to Kaname-sama honestly about Zero, **"You just remind him of his family's murderer that's why he was like that." **Kaname stroked my long, brown hair and smiled. He walked out of the house and then disappeared in the snowy night. After I shut the door, I blushed at the thought of Kaname being at the house; however, I knew I had to apologize to Zero for what happened. I knocked on the door and entered inside the room and said, **"He left just now and I was wondering if-" **I extend my hand to touch him when he flew his hand and hit mine. I grabbed my hand that was harmed by Zero, **"You are not touching me with those hands that were tainted by him!" **I cried in front of him and I yelled at him, **"Kaname-sama wasn't the one that killed your family! He saved me a few years ago from a vampire that was trying to kill me. So, not all vampires are the same." **Zero got silent and then he said, **"You know who he is right? A pureblood! They are beast in human form that wants to claim what was theirs in the first place. There might be good, saintly vampires and the majority of them are dark, evil, vampires who just think of you as their food and nothing more. You need to realize Yuuki that one day; Kaname-sama will not be who he is now. He will kill you." **I gasped in fear of what Zero told me. I knew it was true but I knew that some vampires are good like Kaname-sama and others are cruel and evil like the one that attacked me that snowy night. I believed Zero on that part. I knew what he meant because he was the opposite of me when he encountered a vampire. He wasn't saved like I was but a survivor to an attack on his family. I walked out of Zero's room that night taking on what he had told me. His anger and frustration was at its peak to literally finding his family's murderer. I wanted to help him with the energy I have to find him or her. I went to sleep dreaming about what happened at dinner and how Zero reacted to Kaname-sama and how he took his anger out on me. My pain in my heart was really deep as I must have torn more into Zero's pained heart. Then, that night I started to feel sick like I was coming down with a cold…

_**Friday Morning…**_

I had a huge headache and on top of that a fever. I couldn't breathe at all as much as I wish I could have some medicine. Headmaster started to get all worried about me when he came in my room giving me some cold medicine. Zero came with some ointments and remedies that Headmaster told him to get for me. I was coughing and moaning of the fact that I needed some medical attention. Headmaster rushed to get a nurse while Zero sat down where Headmaster was at and rested his head on my right hand. I felt a little bit when he did that for some reason. He was talking to me and said, **"I am sorry for last night Yuuki. I took everything so literal to you and I shouldn't have." **I tried to talk but my voice box was shut off too so I couldn't talk to him. I nodded and in my mind I accepted his apology. Zero smiled a little. This was my first time seeing him smile but also caring about me, **"I will stay here if you want me too?" **I shook my head and shoved his hand off of mine to leave, **"I'll leave and I will be back to check up on you. I will get you homework too and tutor you, okay?" **I nodded and waved at him. Finally, I slowly saw Zero's heart opening to me and even though he has his boiling points at me, I knew that he is recovering gradually as I spend some time with him. I could see that he really has been through so much and I should have recognized his feelings towards vampires especially what he said about purebloods like my Kaname-sama. Why was my heart feeling this way like I know for sure that I was supposed to help Zero with his aching heart? When I think about it all the time, it seems like my life with him was destiny to be with him like this. Kaname-sama, I love you with all my heart and I will never ever forget you, but for right now, I wanted to give my all to Zero for now. I cried being torn in my own feelings. I coughed as Headmaster came back with the nurse and she was checking everything. Headmaster whispered in my ear that Zero had been outside sleeping for five hours waiting for her. The nurse left and said I had a common cold. I felt weak but I came to Zero's side and accidentally coughed to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw me sitting on the cold ground. He got up and yelled at me, **"Get in the bed now Yuuki! Anyways, are you better now than earlier?" **He blushed at me and turned away from looking at me. **"Yeah, just a little bit since you were worried about me. It made me feel better that you were caring about my health." **I got up weakly and I almost fell on my back when Zero rushed to my side and caught me. I felt really weak that he put my arm around his neck and his arm around mine as he walked me to my bed, **"I want you to stay in there, okay? I missed school to take care of you." **Zero's eyes were concerned about me and he helped me into the bed and he came right in with me. I did not know this was going to happen. He stroked some of my bangs to check my forehead for my fever to go down, **"you are fine Yuuki. It went down a little. So, if you need something I am here in the bed okay, just because I don't want you to get up and go get me." **I replied to him in my raspy voice, **"Thank you so much Zero. Thank you." **We both went to sleep together at the same time. Headmaster came in and saw us together sleeping in my bed at that time seeing that Zero has opened himself to me. Headmaster shut the door and smiled at the both of us as he went back into his study that night.

_See you the next night…_

_*Please Review*_


	3. Behind These Lavender Eyes

_**I don't own or claim any rights to the Vampire Knight series. I give all the credit to its creator and all the respectable rights under the law. I do buy the licensed manga. I own the entire American translated version so I don't really do anything wrong in that sort of thing. I want this new series to be a success of my own creative ideas and not stolen by anyone else. Arigatou! This story is all of Zero's POV of everything and how he saw Yuuki in his eyes.**_

_**The day that changed my life….**_

__I never expected to in up here living with Yuuki Cross. She wasn't the type of girl I really thought she would be. I would have ever thought that I would be in this predicament. I was living in my own house prior to meeting her. I lived with my parents and my twin brother living a life like any normal human would live their life. But one day, Ichiru, my twin brother stumbled across a woman who looked really sad and felt like she had no purpose to live any longer. I never believed any of that foolishness she said to us but Ichiru did. He rebelled against mom and dad saying that he hated being their child. Our mother would love us equally no matter what both of us had. Our father always blamed Ichiru for constantly being sick all the time, as I was the main one to take care of him. He got sick every time we trained with Master Toga Yagari at the park. Master Toga would always have Ichiru take breaks while I trained until my lungs and my heart couldn't take it anymore. We usually trained for countless of hours until we learned a new technique or learning a new skill for hunting. I just hated when we had to go home and most of the time hear mother and father's conversation at night. Mother mostly takes Father's side on everything when it came to discuss about our futures. Ichiru would come over to the door and hold my hand feeling scared of the decision of his fate, **"Am I going to die Zero?" **I looked at Ichiru and with a faint smile I couldn't hurt his feelings, **"Be honest. Do I hold you back when you train big brother?" **I didn't say a word or look at him as I shut the door to his room behind me. Ichiru got in the bed first as I followed him. Ichiru started to cough severely, I couldn't let him go back to training anymore, **"You are not training anymore, every time you train you get sicker and sicker when you come home and I do worry about your health." **Ichiru holds Zero's left hand, **"Don't worry big brother, I will try my best to get better to be just like your equal and I promise I try while getting healthy, okay?" **I closed my eyes while Ichiru followed and we both went off to sleep. Our mother came into my room and didn't see in there; she did figure out that I was in Ichiru's room. She walked and knocked on the door, opened it then saw us holding hands in a deep sleep. She walked out of the room and said, **"Goodnight my boys, I love you both." **She shut the door quietly and slowly behind her as she started to have this feeling that something didn't seem right at all. That same night, a cold chill filled the house with such bitter darkness as I came out of my bed and didn't see Ichiru. I ran to the front door and saw the door open wide; I didn't see anyone at the door. Then, a woman with a pink, rose kimono came in front of me while I was looking for Ichiru. She smiled at me and said, **"I feel something different about you, and you are more like me." **Our parents came with their weapons full force at that woman who they knew was a vampire. She tempted my parents to come save me every move they made, the more she kept moving my neck up towards her mouth where her protruding fangs were calling for my blood. My parents rushed towards her and yelled out her name for an attack, **"You let him go Shizuka!" **My mother missed her by a second as she fell to the ground then my father came behind her to attack and only scratched her kimono sleeve. Shizuka was furious and as she walked towards the house, our parents thought that my brother Ichiru was still inside the house. They ran to the house as they saw him at the entrance unharmed and smiling. Shizuka suddenly with her power stabbed them in the back; she came into the house holding me in her arms showing me their dead bodies. She was going to devour our parents. Ichiru watched from the distance as I was watching him come in from the hallway into the living room. I screamed for him to leave me and save himself, but he didn't move at all. He smiled at me. Shizuka whispered in my ear and I just wanted to ignore it all, I really wanted to save Ichiru before this vampire was going to devour him too. As I looked at Ichiru, my neck was bitten by Shizuka Hio, a pureblood without hesitation bit my neck. I felt a little drowsy from the bite; although, I tried to scream for him to leave the house and left that; I blanked out. All I remembered was seeing my parents' bodies covered in blankets as I woke up, blood smeared all over the walls, and seeing a man with a long ponytail and glasses came to me knowing I was still alive. He offered me his spare jacket that he brought with me. I thought he was one of those adoption people who somehow knew I was alone. At that point in time, this was the point where I met Yuuki Cross; the person who would change my life forever. I never realized I would meet someone like her. I came into her life with a bloody covered body. I knew I smell like rotten meat to her when I appeared to her like that. She didn't mind as she showed me to her bathroom. She bathed me and asked me all these questions about how her father found me. I didn't respond to anything she said. All I could think of was what happened to me, my parents and Ichiru. She looked in melancholy in her brown eyes as she was trying to figure out why I was so down. After the bath, she let wear some of her large clothes to wear. Most of the ones were boy pajamas with little aliens or something on them. I can't really recall what it was on it but it was really embarrassing.

_**That Thursday Night…**_

__I didn't expect what was going on since it was only been two months since I lived here with Headmaster Cross and Yuuki as we were setting up a table for a guest that both of them knew. I was getting edgy for some reason like it could be _her _coming to find my location. I shouldn't have thought like that. Maybe, it's a family friend of Cross or it could be my Master. All of the sudden, I was sat down and started to eat my umeboshi; Yuuki brought in a vampire. His aura carried all over the room which made my skin curl. My first reaction was to attack him. I screamed at Kaname on the top of my lungs but when I heard Yuuki's voice; I stopped my attack and the knife fell to the floor. I went to my room a little angry at the fact that no one told me _he_ was coming. That's what made me a little annoyed. Then, Yuuki came in and I really didn't want to be bothered. I wasn't trying to be mean to her or anything. She told him me he left the house as she extended her hand to touch me and I flipped out on her. I yelled at her without thinking that she was the person I was talking too. I never ever would have yelled at her yet alone hit her hand. I really got livid, I yelled at her about Kaname's true identity. She looked like she was going to cry in front of me. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. Seriously, I really wanted to apologize to her in so many ways. Yuuki looked at me with such innocence as she went out of the room that night. I never was like that before; I know that I cannot ever do that in front of her. She needs to see that my heart is sheltered from everyone. I really want her to see me for who I am as we spend time together.

_**Friday Morning…**_

__Yuuki was sick with a cold. I found out by Headmaster Cross when he was checking on Yuuki this morning. It was something we never expected, for her to get sick like this. I went in her room to apologize to her when she looked so pale and tired by the look on her face. After I started to speak to her, she nodded or shook her head at me. Somehow, I was feeling like Yuuki was growing on me even though it was only been two months and a week since I knew her. I just never thought I would feel like this after all the things I have been though in my life. I was home from school taking care of a young girl who I barely knew for only a two months and a week. As I went to the kitchen, I made an ointment and found some remedies for Yuuki that I made on my own since I remember Master Toga made us learn six months before the incident. I made enough for it to last about three months since it took hours to make the ointments, I decided that maybe I could give her another alternative was to give her remedies if my ointments didn't work. I remember when the Headmaster called the nurse; I was sitting next to the door to her room as I was waiting for her results for the nurse. The nurse confirmed she had the common cold and it would take another week to get over the severe symptoms. Then, a few hours after I was knocked out cold waiting for her, I heard a violent cough in my ear and opened my eyes to Yuuki. She looked so sick and tired as she sat on the cold ground with me; I could let her do that to herself. She reminded me of Ichiru, being rebellious even when you are sick.

When Yuuki got up to back to her bed, she almost fell backwards to hit the floor then with a quick reflex; I caught her in my arms. I told her I would tutor her in her studies a lot and I promised her would get better. At that moment, she reminded me of Ichiru…I just can't believe after everything I went through reminded me of him so much. As I helped Yuuki get into bed, I followed her in. She seem like she was uncomfortable but I told her that I was only in here so she wouldn't have to get up and call me or Headmaster. I stroked her bangs from her face as I was checking her temperature from her fever. She was a little better now than she was hours ago when the nurse checked it. I knew in my mind that it went down. We talked together and for the first time she spoke, she said, "**Thank you so much Zero. Thank you." **We both went to sleep together at the same time, as we were deep sleep; I felt a small hand touch my face. I moved my hand towards the hand that touch my face and linked our hands together while we were in our deep sleep. Headmaster came in to check on us as he was on the phone at his study talking to Toga Yagari about me. **"Zero, will be fine here Toga. Don't worry about him that much, okay?" **Toga got a little angry at Headmaster Cross and hung up the phone. Headmaster closed his book and saw a letter regards the vampires; it was a letter stating that they agreed to have an academy where two races co-exist, that was what I feared the most was that we were with those vampires. All I can do is just go-with-the-flow of the process that Headmaster Cross wanted. The Hunter Association was being troubled by how much complaints were aiming towards Kaien Cross and his pacifistic dream to have this coexisting academy to make an old friend's dream come true.

_Keep dreaming little ones…_

_**See you the next night….**_


	4. Precious Moments

_**Five months passed…**_

**_Headmaster's POV_**

Yuuki and Zero were going to grocery store with me to pick up items that they needed when out of the blue; Zero had a fever. He passed out and collapsed in Yuuki's arms unconscious. Yuuki was panicking about Zero's condition as his fever worsens. I rushed him back as quickly as I could when I saw from the mirror that Yuuki was trying to give him some water and fanning him. That spring fever was coming to harm poor Zero. It has been five months exactly since his ordeal made him live with us. He has gotten a little closer to Yuuki as these months flow by so quickly. I was driving home; I got the groceries last as I carried Zero to his room. Yuuki's eyes were full of worry and uncertainties just seeing the boy suffer from a fever. She rushed from his room to the bathroom and got a thermometer to give to Zero. She came to his side and the thermometer into his mouth to check his temperature, **"Its hundred and two degrees…poor Zero-kun." **Yuuki stroked his grey-white hair from his forehead like he did to her when she had the common cold. Zero moved all of the sudden and turned to his right side and saw Yuuki holding on to his right hand. She smiled at him to keep his spirits up as much as possible. He looked not surprised about her being on his side. Yuuki saw his neck as it was getting worse as well as his fever. She figured out it must have been the bite mark causing his fever, **"Your bite mark you got from that vampire, is causing your fever." **Zero turns over and let's goes of her hand. Yuuki got up from the chair next to Zero's bed and left the room. She turned around to look at Zero and closed the door behind her. I was standing there seeing my precious daughter staying up with her new friend. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes as she sat down at the side of the door. I went down to her level trying to see her eyes and expression, **"My wonderful daughter! How is Zero doing in there?" **She sighed so hard that she didn't want to speak to me! Her awesome father coming to check on his baby girl! All I get is a sigh and no response. I sat next to her with a positive look on my face but with all seriousness. Yuuki looked like she had lost her puppy or something with the depression that surrounded her body. I caressed her in my arms and tried to make her worries about Zero go away. At that moment, Zero had an abrupt cough that made a loud sound, Yuuki rushed to his side to calm him down the best way possible. Zero continued the harsh coughing as I called the ambulance to come to pick him up.

Zero's face was lightly pink as Yuuki panicked about his severe condition, **"…Zero, we will get you to the hospital." **Zero's unrelenting cough was getting worse every minute we were here at the house. The ambulance came in ten minutes, I went inside the ambulance so did Yuuki as we wanted to know about how Zero got sick in the first place. We reached the hospital and got him under control and were running tests all night while Yuuki and I waited patiently for the results. The nurse came and told us, **"You have to wait four days for the results of his condition. Do you need anything sir and miss?" **I told her I wanted some coffee while Yuuki just sat there space out thinking about Zero. The nurse gave her some cookies to give to her. Yuuki shook her head and started crying about this situation. The nurse walked away from us, we got a report from the pediatrician about Zero's results. He flipped his charts and records, he then pointed out the cause of Zero's severe illness and, **"He had pneumonia. We guess he has been training outside recently…or doing something else?" **Yuuki went to the doctor and begged to see Zero, **"Can we see Zero, doctor? I have to be there to help him." **The doctor sighed in relief like Yuuki had made a sudden stress leave his body. The doctor whispered into Yuuki's left ear, she looked jubilant as she rushed down the hallway to Zero's room who also had a visitor; Kaname! She jumped into Kaname's arms as she was about to check on Zero. **"He is sleeping right now, they gave him some medicine to relax his lungs for now…" **I came and saw Kaname at the door to Zero's room. His presence was strong and fierce that not an ordinary human could sense. Yuuki was so happy to see him since it's been a while that he hasn't came to the house. He was wrapped up with other things with the Vampire Council and all trying to make Cross Academy a future success. He came as soon as I emailed him about Zero's incident. I saw Kaname stroke Yuuki's long, brown hair in his hand; he kissed her cheek and grinned at her. Yuuki's face was flushed by the kiss from her crush Kaname Kuran who was worried but Zero as well as Yuuki too. Yuuki ran to the door then saw Zero sleeping in the bed looking so miserable. She hopped into the bed without care that someone would say something about it. Yuuki remembered her precious moment when Zero came into her bed and help her in the middle of the night and wanted to do the same thing to him too. She talked to his unconscious body and said, **"I am here Zero. Like you were here for me when I was sick, I owe you back for what you did that night for me." **Yuuki grabbed his right hand and cried on it then shut her eyes holding his hand. Kaname and I watched her get in the bed with Zero, clearly seeing that she was getting closer to Zero each and every day she spends with him. Kaname leans on the wall and thinks about Yuuki so much as he told me how much time he has left to spend the amount of time before the sun rises. **"I better leave Kaien Cross before the sun rises." **Kaname walked out of the hospital then the sun started to rise. Zero and Yuuki were still holding his hands in his bed. I smiled at the two of them as they were two little children sleeping without any disturbance. I sat in the waiting room waiting for both of them to wake up from their slumber. I knew Zero must have had a rough night last night…

_**Zero's dream…**_

**_Zero's POV_**

My dream is like a horror movie that would never end. My parents dying in front of me, my brother chuckling at me from a distance, and then the woman that caused my life to become a living disaster. The stains of blood still lingered all over my pajamas and my neck where the bite was continuing to bother me. Her fangs were deeply going through my neck as I felt I was reliving that whole ordeal again. I saw that woman, Ichiru, my parents, and then…I saw Yuuki. Yuuki was speaking the same tongue as the woman when she suddenly makes Yuuki turn against me to become a vampire. The dream got worse when I saw Kaname appearing in the dream bearing his fangs at me the same as he was changing from Yuuki's appearance. I ran towards the Yuuki in my dream and felt a warm hand grabbed it. Yuuki smiled at me then right behind her was a black hole trying to take her away from me. That is when I woke up and my hand was holding her hand. I was sweating in anxiety and from my illness. There was Yuuki sleeping carefree like nothing happened to her. I started to have that feeling in my chest that was burning then a slightly pinch of pain across my chest. I felt so dizzy just looking at Yuuki. I was not breathing the proper way since I was wheezing to get some oxygen in my lungs. Yuuki woke up and saw me suffering taking off my hospital clothes as it was getting so hot because of my high fever that I had. Yuuki pushed the button for the nurses and the doctors to come to my aid. They rushed into the room with the supplies to keep me in tranquil state to get him the oxygen and more medicine to control my fever and chest pains. I saw Yuuki's eyes as I saw nothing but fear in them. I tried to grasp her hand but the fear of me suffering made her run out of the room to whatever she was heading to. After they gave me knocking out gas, I was unresponsive for the remaining few hours…

_**Yuuki with Headmaster Kaien Cross…**_

**_Yuuki's POV_**

I cried the whole time as I was traumatized by what was happening to Zero. He started to wheeze and complain of chest pains. I cried into Headmaster's lap and shook my head. Headmaster patted my head trying to quiet me down from all the anxiety I carried since Zero was beginning to get sick. My heart was in pain was sticking into me as well like pen needles in a cushion. I never felt this way for one person before. As I am getting closer to Zero, him talking to me, opening his heart to me was a milestone in my life. He trusted me when I fell into pieces seeing his in the condition he was in. I-I just couldn't see him like that. I was an eleven year old, who was scared to experience a life-to-death occurrence happening to me. Headmaster got up from the chair and grasped my hand to walk to Zero's room. The doctors left the room giving Headmaster the heads up to go inside the room. Zero was on oxygen, he was added with many medication into his arms. Headmaster let go of my hand as he knew I feared to harm Zero. He whispered in his ear about something and Zero closed his eyes trying to ignore whatever he was saying. Headmaster left from Zero and exit out of the room without me. I turned around and watched him walk away from Zero like that. I stood there in front of the bed and stared at Zero. He extended his hand for me and smiled, **"What is wrong Yuuki? I know I scared you back there a few hours ago but I am a little better than before." **My tears touched his heart so much. I cried on his body and couldn't stop weeping. He patted my head telling me it was okay. He had a positive outlook that soon he would be alright. It had been seven months since his parents' murder. I looked into his eyes and saw that I knew he would be well enough to accomplish his goal. He got me up and was making me so excited about what he was going to tell me, **"I will be out the hospital next week. Thank you Yuuki for being there for me." **I knew that 'Zero' was coming out of him sooner than I thought.

_**A week as passed…**_

**_Yuuki's POV_**

Zero was released from the hospital. He was on strict bed rest for a few more days. It was a hair-raising experience to go through something like that. I freaked out on him and left him without support… I felt so bad leaving him that night. Zero was in his bedroom thinking about something maybe what Headmaster told him before his left his room. I just wish I knew what he said to him. I went to my room to go to bed when Kaname-sama was in my room with a book in his hands. I told him, **"I am too old for that fairy tale stories you read to me every night…" **He chuckled at my reaction to the book in his hands, **"They are not fairy tale books. They are photo albums of me and you when we first started to hang out at your house. Remember?" **I laughed in a sarcastic tone. I felt like a total idiot towards Kaname-sama like that. I blushed since we were in the same room talking and reminiscing about the day we met. Kaname-sama kissed my forehead and tucked me into my bed for the night. I grabbed his hand to stay by my side for the night. He got closer to my forehead and saw my very thoughts by a touch of my forehead. I can feel the rush from his forehead sending something through me. He moved away from me to put the albums away into my bookcase, **"Good night, tender princess." **He dimmed the lights into my room and walked out forgetting his promise to hold my hand until I was deeply sleep. I chased him down the hallway and pulled his sleeve to make him keep his promise, "**I forgot my dear Yuuki. I am so sorry, tender princess." **Yuuki walked into my room with Kaname sitting next to me as I got into the covers to my bed. He put his hand on top of mine and suddenly, I felt tired that quickly and drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Next morning…**_

**_Zero's POV_**

I got out of my room rejecting what the doctors were saying about the strict bed rest and stuff like that. I got up for school when I saw Yuuki making breakfast without supervision near the stove making bacon and eggs. I was wondering where was Kaien Cross during this whole thing. The day was when I had to skip school, to get what Kaien Cross told me to get done to my neck. After breakfast and when Yuuki left, he went to this deep cavern and saw a huge symbol that was flashing this green aura from side to side. I walked into this chair which I had to sit in. Kaien Cross told me in my ear that it was spell to suppress my vampire instincts from getting out of control. It was a vampire hunter's spell to keep my powers and my will from using those vampire powers. I closed my eyes and didn't feel the pain at all… The pain went away from my neck that bothered me forever since that day. I looked into the mirror that he reflected into my face, the tattoo was big but it was worth it since I didn't want to become one of them period. The tattoo took hours to create from the vampire hunter's spell book that Kaien Cross used to create this tattoo. The pain of the tattoo didn't hurt as much as the pain from the bite from her…

_**That afternoon when Yuuki came home…**_

**_Zero's POV_**

She brought all of my homework that I had to make up for school. I was speechless from the tattoo I received. She noticed once she gave me the homework and touched my neck. Yuuki ran her finger to figure out the patterns of the tattoo. Then she asked me who did it, **"Kaien Cross. It was just to keep myself from doing things that I am not supposed to do."** Yuuki looked so baffled from what I said and that she covered it up with a huge grin on her face, **"I understand Zero-kun! Headmaster gave you tattoo at this young age to prevent you from doing unnecessary things?" **I knew she was confused from that point on, she was lost. I took her hand and walked with her towards the pond near the house. Yuuki swirled around in her bright summer yellow dress with her big hat that she liked to wear when it was matching with something she liked. She threw the hat in the air and tried to put the hat on her head. She saw me relaxing near the pond as I was flicking rocks into the surface of the water trying to make them 'skip'. Yuuki came closer to me and wanted to try to learn how to do it correctly. I showed her the hand position and the finger position to flick the rock from her hand. She was so appalled! **"Wow Zero-kun! It's beautiful and nice to be out here…even though we aren't supposed to go that far away from home." **I gave Yuuki a jar to catch the fireflies in. She was so impatient to catch them rushing to at least catch one of them. I got up from my spot and helped her catch not one but two fireflies in the jar. **"Zero-kun, thank you! For helping me catching them! I can never be patient for everything—" **

I replied courteously to her, **"All it takes is patience and you will catch as many as you want in the jar." **Yuuki released the two in the jar and saw how much beauty they possess in the night. She looked at me and sat down right next to me and leaned over to my lap and laid on me. **"Zero…do you like me as a friend?" **She asked me all randomly. I replied back to her, **"…of course. I guess?" **Yuuki turns away on my lap and gets a little upset. I tried to explain why I didn't say what I was supposed to say to her. **"It's because I have trusted people and they have all been people I never even expected to be what they have become in the end—" **Yuuki grimaced and didn't respond back to me after that. I looked at her and she was bleeding everywhere, I knew it had to be my imagination trying to trick me to harming her. I moved a little which revealed that she was alright and just went to sleep on my lap. I carried Yuuki on my back; she was light so it wasn't that much of a burden. The thing was it was past curfew for us, curfew was like ten o' clock for Kaien Cross. Headmaster Cross was at the door and he was holding the door to let me in with Yuuki on my back. I carried all the way into her room and laid her down gently, not to wake her up. She mumbled, **"Thank you Kaname-sama…and you too, Zero-kun." **That was when I left the room and closed the door behind me. I went to my room and thought about vampires like Kaname. Just because she is close to him doesn't mean he is close to me. I felt something weird as someone's presence was lurking in her room; I opened it again and went towards the bookcase. I picked up a red and black album that said, _'Kaname and Yuuki's Photo Moments Album'. _I was getting a little annoyed with this pureblood vampire coming freely into a former vampire hunter's house. It just disturbed me so much! I skimmed through all the pictures, not trying to flap the pages so violently so Yuuki wouldn't wake up to the noisy pages. Each photo only had her and Kaname in them going to the park, mall, going to the market, etc. The things that Yuuki wasn't even supposed to go but only when she was with him was getting a little suspicious. My heart is clouded my suspicion. Is Kaname trying to separate her from her human self? What about making her into a vampire? Is that one of his plans? That is a lot of questions I need to ask him instead of myself. I worry about Yuuki all the time…but telling her how I felt this evening was the idiotic thing to say to her. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings in any way… This was the beginning of getting to spend my time with Yuuki; not with her friend Kaname, that pureblood. I wish that Yuuki can see the picture…she said he saved her life from an evil vampire. I just have to trust her judgment on let him in her life. I know that Kaien Cross is hiding something from me…but what is it?

_  
See you the next night…_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
